


nothing's gonna hurt you, baby

by perpetvo



Series: vent porn [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew has a bad day, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Face Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Overstimulation, Squirting, Trans Andrew Minyard, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetvo/pseuds/perpetvo
Summary: Andrew sleeps until the wee hours of the morning, padding out to the living room, rubbing his eyes. Neil turns to him, abandoning the muted TV playing the same infomercial over and over. It’s good thing Andrew appears, because Neil’s almost ready to buy a coriander slicer to perfect his salads.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: vent porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	nothing's gonna hurt you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> andrew has a bad day, then wakes up feeling better. neil likes it a lot. they ruin their couch. it's good.

Neil can tell something is wrong with Andrew. He knows, because Andrew is sitting on the windowsill, legs hanging out the window over the messy street they live on, blackening his lungs one cigarette at a time. To anyone else, (except for maybe Aaron, who’s seen the expression mirrored on his own face that many times) Andrew’s stone cold face is impassive and emotionless, but to Neil, it’s a different story. Neil notes the slight crease between his light eyebrows, the way his jaw is set just so, and how Andrew’s eyes seem particularly cold in regarding Neil today, when normally there’s a tiny, tiny glint of warmth in them (okay, so maybe it’s only sometimes, and only in the right light). 

Neil revolves around Andrew for the morning, then through to the afternoon, gently forcing some water into him (truly, a miracle) and some gummy worms mixed through the fancy vanilla ice cream Neil knows he likes. Coaches be damned, Neil was going to do what he could to bring Andrew out of his head, even if just for an hour.

Neil watches the tension in Andrew’s shoulder bleed out gradually after forty-eight minutes and sixteen seconds of the sound of chewing gummy worms and inhaling nicotine. He manages to manoeuvre Andrew off his precarious perch and onto their bed, where the blond man melts into the sheets, and Neil tucks him in, tugging the covers up to Andrew’s pale, freckled shoulders. Neil earns himself a small, gravelly, “…thanks” from under the quilt as he fixes the pillows. Neil just nods, ignoring the heaviness in his heart.

Andrew sleeps until the wee hours of the morning, padding out to the living room, rubbing his eyes. Neil turns to him, abandoning the muted TV playing the same infomercial over and over. It’s good thing Andrew appears, because Neil’s almost ready to buy a coriander slicer to perfect his salads.

Andrew walks over and flops onto the couch, resting his head on Neil’s shirtless chest, arms wrapped around his middle. He wriggles and squirms until he’s found the warmest and comfiest spot on Neil’s stomach, which still isn’t good enough, because he grabs Neil’s arms one at a time and put one on his head and the other just above his butt. Neil huffs lightly at him, but tightens his arms around him and gently buries his hand in his hair, fingers gently rubbing soothing circles into the back of his head.

“Feeling better?” he asks groggily. Andrew just nods and closes his eyes. 

Neil resumes- albeit dangerously- watching his silenced infomercial, still holding Andrew as his breathing evens out. Neil’s own eyes eventually become heavy and he has the presence of mind to flick off the television before he joins Andrew in the land of sleep.

When Neil wakes, it’s to Andrew flinging Lucky Charms at his forehead from the other end of the couch. It’s midmorning, Neil can see that much, because the sun is streaming in grandly- and directly into his eyes from their bedroom and kitchen windows.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Andrew murmurs, flicking a particularly well aimed sugar rainbow at Neil’s eye. Neil swears and sits up onto his elbows, hair all mussed up and eyes still sleepy. Andrew’s eyes drop into a glare, before looking away. Neil doesn’t miss how the feisty man’s cheek go slightly pink.

Neil grins boyishly, all too pleased. “Well, I’m awake now,” he mumbles, looking up at Andrew. He sits up a little further, hands hovering over Andrew’s calves. Andrew looks vaguely contemplative before nodding, and saying around a mouthful of Lucky Charms, “yes.”

Neil grins and presses a soft kiss to the bare, pale skin just above his knee. Andrew remains impassive, or so he thinks, because Neil watches aptly as Andrew shifts slightly as several more kisses are pressed to his thighs.

Neil feels his heart soften as he notices how fully Andrew has recovered from his bad day yesterday, sitting up on his knees to fiddle with the band of Andrew’s shorts. Andrew rolls his eyes, looking down at Neil judgementally, but Neil doesn’t miss how he has put down his bowl of sugary cereal because it may slip through his fingers if Neil keeps flicking his tongue over his sensitive skin.

Neil’s just glad to have his Andrew back.

“You should,” Andrew starts, but presses his lips together briefly to withhold the soft noise that threatens as Neil bites softly on a fleshy part of his thigh, eyes fluttering, “you should have breakfast.”

“I’m trying,” he mutters, looking up at Andrew in a cheeky manner- all bitten lips and sleep-mussed hair- that has Andrew’s lips parting in want. Neil starts flicking Andrew’s waistbands impatiently in question. Andrew nods too-quickly, and Neil grins smugly up at him, tugging both layers down and off, around Andrew’s uncharacteristically thin and delicate ankles. Neil presses a kiss on each for good measure.

He sits up onto his knees, lifting Andrew up onto the side of the couch, the cushioned armrest making the spot more comfortable. Neil rubs his hands from knee to hip over Andrew’s pale and sensitive skin slowly, before slowly and gently spreading his legs.

Neil hums appreciatively, regarding Andrew’s glistening pussy with reverence. Neil watches as Andrew squirms under his scrutiny, looking up at him, lips curled up in a smirk.

“It’s a yes, if stop now, I’m taking the fucking cats and you can- _shit_ ,” he moans breathily, hand finding its way into Neil’s hair as he lapped at his clit. “Holy shit, don’t stop,” he breathes, eyes closing as tries to control his breathing.

He grins and wraps his lips around Andrew’s clit, tongue working miracles around the thick ball of nerves. Andrew’s slack and melting against the couch, slipping from the armrest down back to the cushions. “Fingers, dumbass,” he mumbles, chest rising and falling so quickly that Neil huffs with amusement. He does as directed, shuffling back so he’s eye-level to Andrew’s pussy, looking up and meeting Andrew’s eyes just for good measure. He’s certain he doesn’t imagine the desperation and the warmth in them. It’s a good improvement from yesterday.

Andrew’s hand resumes its position in Neil’s hair, grabbing it tightly, making Neil huff, and making his eyes shutter slightly. He looks down again, before brushing his fingers over Andrew’s wet pussy as if it is a piece of fine art. Neil’s sure Andrew could win awards looking like this, all spread out and wanting.

Andrew’s thighs jump whenever Neil’s fingers brush it, before Andrew groans, half pleasure, half frustration. It’s a good sound. Neil grins up at the man.

“I’m just getting to know you.” he swipes his tongue over Andrew’s clit so quickly and teasingly that it has Andrew panting.

“Yeah, well, your mouth and my pussy are going to be so well acquainted they’ll want a spring wedding, so hurry the fuck up,” he mutters, trying to sound bitter, but Neil only hears how breathy and aroused he is. Neil’s fully hard in his sweats, but he ignores it in favour of the soft and sweet noises Andrew’s making as Neil presses a finger into Andrew, just one to start, finding the spot inside him and rubbing circles as he sucks harshly on Andrew’s clit. Andrew’s not usually loud, not usually one to move around or wriggle or squirm, but this morning he is all those things, gasping and whimpering, hand tight in Neil’s hair.

Neil, a man of simple needs, very easily pleased, was more than happy to oblige Andrew when the small blonde man tugged him away and mumbled, “Lemme sit on your face.”

So naturally, Neil ends up lying back on the couch, both of Andrew’s knees pressing into the scratchy fabric of the couch on either side of his head. Andrew lowers his groin over Neil’s mouth, open and willing. Neil hums when there’s contact, slowly moving his tongue, before Andrew is grinding down carefully, testing the waters. Neil can’t help the groan he lets out, because holy fuck, he could get used to the way Andrew’s moaning and taking his pleasure from Neil, growing unashamed in the way he’s moving, head thrown back and hand in Neil’s hair. Neil can’t breathe normally and it’s so good, he’s holding Andrew’s thighs as they shift. Andrew’s only getting louder, before hunching over and patting Neil’s shoulder frantically.

“Fuck me with your fingers, fuck me _now_ ,” he begs, and Neil shifts quickly, slipping two fingers into him and sitting up to suck on his clit mercilessly.

Andrew cries out at the same time as he’s squirting over Neil’s torso. Neil pulls out his fingers temporarily out of sheer instinct, but still sucks and laps over his clit, feeling the muscles throbbing and contracting as the hot, thick liquid streams out of Andrew until the blonde is a whimpering, shaking mess, melting against Neil’s frame, panting into the crook of his neck.

“Fuck,” they say at the same time, and Neil huffs and laugh, and he swears he hears a laugh out of Andrew, until he _knows_ he’s laughing.

Andrew is giggling against Neil’s skin. “I’ve… never done that before,” he gasped, and Neil is kissing his cheek.

“You are flying high on endorphins right now, aren’t you?” he joked, sitting up slightly. Andrew just shrugs and presses a kiss to Neil’s neck.

“S’ good,” Andrew mumbled, wiggling his hips slightly until he’s sitting over Neil’s crotch, poking at the darkened spot on his sweats, half in question, half in amusement. He looks up at Neil, who’s watching wonder as Andrew puts the pre-cum wet finger in his mouth. “Want me to blow you?” he asks, looking far too good. Neil’s about to have an aneurysm.

“Fuck, yeah,” he breathes, propping himself up on his elbows. “You’re so fucking sexy, ‘Drew.”

Andrew shrugs and shimmies down the couch until he’s eye level with Neil’s crotch. Andrew flicks his gaze up to Neil through his eyelashes, looking dangerously sexy. It’s a good look on him.

Neil’s head thumps against the armrest as Andrew sucks slowly on the head, tonguing leisurely around the sensitive skin. Andrew dribbles onto the head, using a mix of saliva and precum to stroke his shaft, before swallowing the whole thing down at light speed. It leaves Neil a shuddering, moaning mess.

It doesn’t take long- maybe forty seconds- of Andrew’s masterful sucking, swallowing and deepthroating, before Neil’s giving a low groan and warning Andrew.

Andrew doesn’t seeming to care, just sucking harder, deeper and faster before Neil’s cumming down his throat. Andrew makes his own soft noises, vibrating over Neil’s hypersensitive cock, making the man cry out in pleasure-pain.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he murmurs like a prayer, hands carding through Andrew’s hair. “Fuck, Andrew, you’re so good at that,” he gasps, pulling Andrew up for a kiss.

Andrew obliges him, kissing back rapidly at first, but slowing in the afterglow of it all. Their lips slide casually, tongues meeting and hands in each other’s hair.

“I still can’t believe you squirted…” Neil grins, mumbling against his lips. “So fucking hot, goddamn…”

Andrew rolls his eyes and kisses him again, before pulling away and saying, “I can still feel it. Throbbing and stuff,” and wiggling his hips slightly. Neil reaches down and runs his fingers through the slick and wetness still between his folds. Andrew bites his lower lip and hums, but climbs off Neil.

“We should shower. You look like a drowned rat, and whilst I am to blame, it’s not a good look.”

Neil huffs and gets up, surveying the damage to the couch. Thankfully, it seems Neil copped most of it, but Neil cringes slightly to see that prevalent wet spots that are sure to stain.

“Forget that, we’re going to need a new couch…” he laughs, looking to Andrew. Andrew just laughs and shrugs. Neil’s incapacitated for a whole ten seconds because of the carelessness, the softness of Andrew’s expression. It’s so starkly different to yesterday, that Neil just huffs in laughter too, smile small but no less meaningful.

“Yeah, let’s shower,” Neil decides, following Andrew into the bathroom. It’s nice.


End file.
